The Unknown Night Sky
by graphicswritelove
Summary: Layla Heartfilia had an affair with Ivan Dreyar ever since changes in her husband. She gave birth to three children, however her third and youngest goes missing three years after her birth. After the tragic death of Layla Heartfilia, Laxus is forced to take Lucy in and take care of her. What will happen upon the way? Will they find their missing sibling? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so before I get started, I'm graphicswritelove, the author of this fanfic, and by saying that I mean, I do not, whatsoever, own Fairy Tail as it belongs to it's rightful owner(s). Now I know I should be working on some other fanfics right now but this fanfic just came to me and it was like** ** _'I HAVE to write this. I NEED to write this'._** **Later on the fanfic may include some upsetting topics but that's later. If you guys like it, please follow and favorite the story and review it for me. Thanks and ENJOY!**

 **This might be a little out of Character and a good age gap between Laxus and Lucy.**

 **PROLOGUE/ Chapter 1**

"Layla... you _can't._ After you do this you'll be out of magical energy and an easy target for Jude to eliminate for the affair!" A man yelled quietly to a blonde beauty none other than Layla Heartfilia. She ignored him and said "I have no choice. It's either I open it for them or I let innocent lives perish. It's my duty, my love." She replied and kissed his cheek as she went to a huge arch with two doors sealed shut. She closed her eyes and locked her hands together breathing steadily. A gold light engulfed her and hit the door, unlocking it and the two doors swung out to reveal five kids. After they got through Layla sealed the doors and unknown to everyone her face winced in pain. She fell to her knees and held the bridge of her noise shaking her head slightly to rid the painful throbbing in her head. The children collapsed, asleep and were sent on their way to follow the paths needed by the rest of Layla's magical energy. "The children are taken care of now." The man begging her was by her side. "Ivan. I must go back. I love you" she said getting up, kissing his lips swiftly and walking back to the mansion up ahead. _'I'm so sorry, Ivan'_ she internally cried. _'Take care of our children for me. I will always cherish that kiss... the last loving kiss of my life'._ When Layla arrived back at the mansion the servants were waiting for her. They escorted her inside, not even stopping at the restroom for her. The however brought her to a room with a slumbering blonde whose chocolate eyes were closed. Layla knelt down and kissed her head "I will _always_ love you, Lucy. goodnight". She was then escorted out of her daughters room and made her way to her and Jude's room. There he gave a glass of red wine and had her drink it after the servants left. She started to cough, gag and choke. "Goodbye Layla". Jude said before Layla feel on the ground, making no movements and the white of her eyes showing. Jude left the room and went to his private villa hidden up north so he wouldn't be blamed. He planned on pinning the murder on one of the servants.

One of the elderly servant that escorted Layla in knocked on her masters and lady's bedroom door for entrance. She received no answer and knocked again. Upon her third time she proclaimed "Please excuse my intrusion, I'm coming in" with that she barged in to see an empty room with her lady on the floor, motionless, and her master no where to be found. She let out a loud shriek and called on the other servants. _'If only he waited one more day... Lady Layla would still be alive and well... Gomen... My lady'_ The servant cried internally. She called other servants and an investigative team. They pronounced Layla Heartfilia had died six hours ago by a lethal poison.

"Lucy-sama, I'll bring you to your Onii-chan, alright?" one of the servants called to the young blonde who'd been crying over her mother's death and her fathers abuse, neglect and abandonment. "H- Hai, Koto- chan, a- arigato..." With that the middle aged women brought the young girl to a house between the city and woods. The servant knocked on the door and waited for the man to come out. "Why are yo- Imouto!" A built up young man with blonde hair and gray eyes opened the door wider at seeing the small blonde with sad dark chocolate eyes. "Why is my little sister upset?" he asked the servant, eyeing her narrowly, like a predator stalking its prey. "Jude Heartfilia murdered your mother last night, Laxus-sama. We thought it'd be better if you took care of her, your mother requested it actually." At this he nodded and picked Lucy up and brought her inside and allowed the maid to bring his sisters things inside and left envelopes and other small items on a coffee table next to the black leather couch. She bowed and exited the house and returned to the manor.

"What are we gonna do now Onii-Sama..." Lucy asked Laxus timidly. He answered with "We're gonna live and survive together. I'll be there to protect you so don't worry, we'll be okay".

"Hai- Onii-san" Lucy said before drifting off to sleep on her brother's stomach.

* * *

"Hey Old Man!" Laxus said as he kicked a building doors opened and entered the hall with a slumbering blonde in his arms. "What do you nee- is that my granddaughter?" Master Macarov asked upon seeing the blonde, fair-skinned child. Laxus nodded and explained the situation to his grandfather. He became quite grave at hearing the news. "I'll assist you in taking care of her" Laxus looked thankful and gave macarov his granddaughter. "Laxus... didn't you have another younger sibling?" Macarov asked his grandson. "I don't know... Dad didn't tell me about anyone but Lucy... and that he told me to take care of her..." Laxus took lucy back in his arms and held her close "She's the only link to my mother... dad never let me meet her." His grandfather looked up and realized anyone who hurts her or asks her out is in deep shit. "I'm going to bring her home to sleep. I'll bring her to the guild tomorrow to meet everyone." He left with Lucy in his arms, like a little kitten. His grandfather chuckled knowingly and awaited eagerly for the next day.

* * *

"Hey Blondie, time to wake up" Laxus rubbed his little sisters cheek and got her up. "I'm up Nii- San, and hey, you're blonde too..." Laxus smiled and picked her up and sat her down at the table, placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her and sitting across the table with his own fix. She looked at him surprised but then smiled and made a mess of eating her pancakes. Laxus laughed and saw chocolate all over her face and grabbed a face clothe and dampened it with water. He walked over and wiped her face ignoring her saying "I can do it myself..." in a whiney voice.

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up Laxus collected Lucy in his arms and headed to the guild. When they were close enough Lucy jumped out of Laxus's arms and ran to the guild doors.

"H- hello" two blushing boys a year or two older than Lucy said as she came in. Lucy smiled at them and awaited a group to come to her, Laxus and the two blushing boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **SORRY FOR SHORT Chapter!**

*10 years later*

"Sir, are you sure this is worth _THAT_ amount of jewels? Seems like a rip-off to me". A young girl with her face covered by a beautiful midnight blue cloak, almost black. Her plump pink lips showing along with her pasty white cheeks. She gave off a strong aura that would scare many causing few to go near her and make it hard for her to get into a guild. She had yet to try three of them; Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail. She sighed and left the store, not wanting to deal with a cranky store owner. _'I should reach Fairy Tail within the hour if I continue up this road'_ she thought to herself and made her way. The cloak had acted more like a care and danced with the wind made as she walked revealing a dark blue crop top that had looked like a mix of a choker and halter collar, revealing a generous amount of cleavage and opened in the back, paired with tight, leathery black plants and assisted with black high heeled boots to show off several beautiful features. She wore a gold chain around her neck with a locket, which only she knew the inside contents. As her prediction she was at the infamous guild within twenty minutes of walking and being catcalled. She strode into the guild where she saw a girl with white hair and kind blue eyes and walked up to her. "Hello, are you Miss Mira Jane?" the mysterious girl asked, once again disguising her looks. "Yes, how may I assist you?" the kind women answered. "I'd like to join the guild." Even though the mysterious girl expected a no Mira smiled kindly and said "Of course, I'll stamp your guild mark and introduce you to our Mast-" as if on que Markarov Came out of his office and asked Mira "New Recruit?" which she nodded too as the Master nodded happily. "Welcome Child, please take off your cloak, don't be scared to show who you truly are. She smiled and brought her hands up to unfasten the button and string holding the fabric on and removed her cloak to revel beautiful long and wavy light blonde hair and light brown eyes. "Wow..." Mira whispered softly as she was amazed at the beauty of the girl and how youthful she looked. "What's your name child, how old are you?" "My real name is Hoshi-Yozura, but call me Aozora please? And I am fourteen" The two were shocked but nonetheless Mira got the guild stamp and stamped Aozora's left hand with the guild's symbol. "Oy, Old man, who's the girl?" a large guy came up to the master with a girl that looked similar to Aozora but with darker and shorter blonde hair, deeper chocolate brown eyes and a tone or two darker skin. "Ah, Lucy, Laxus, meet Aozora, our newest member" The master introduced them and Aozora smiled slightly at them. "You smell like dad and... MOM?!"


End file.
